1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto lighting system that automatically turns on or off automotive lights according to circumstances.
2. Background Art
Auto lighting systems that automatically turn on or off automotive lights (lamps) according to the ambient brightness have been proposed so far. Prior-art auto lighting systems use an illumination sensor as a means of detecting the ambient brightness. Such an illumination sensor is, as illustrated in Reference 1 (JP Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 58-40444 U (1983)) or Reference 2 (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-86268 A (1997)) for example, disposed beneath a dashboard or rear window glass in such a manner that the sensor faces upward so as to detect the amount of light coming from above the vehicle as the ambient brightness of the vehicle.